Roxas's Life
by Cat Touch
Summary: Setiap hari Roxas dan Ventus adiknya selalu disuruh mencari uang dan mendapat cacian dari Larxene sang ibu tiri...bagaimana kedua kakak beradik ini menghadapi semua ujian ini...Update Chapter 3….
1. Chapter 1

**Maaf buat fans Roxas disini dia dibuat agak sengsara *author ditendang fans Roxas* jadi keadaan yang membuat keadaan ini…Fic ini inspirasi dan diambil dari cerita "Si jamin dan si Johan" cerita favoritku jaman SD-an..jadi nonstalgia….**

**Disclaimer : Memang Kingdom Hearts milik Square Enix tapi Cerita ini milikku tapi kalau Kingdom Hearts jadi milikku akan nyuruh Roxas mijit-mijit pinggangku yang pegel … **

Chapter 1

**Poor Brothers**

"Hhhhh…" kesekian kalinya Roxas mendesah.

Dia begitu gemetar kedinginan, dia hanya memakai sehelai baju yang tipis. Diluar amat sepi, hanya terdengar suara hujan deras yang dicurahkan dari langit. Perlahan-lahan seorang anak yang lebih muda mendekatinya.

"Onii-chan…aku lapar…." Anak itu menarik baju kakaknya.

"Apa perempuan itu sudah pergi?" Tanya Roxas sambil melirik kanan kiri.

"Ya…" jawab anak itu.

Anak itu bernama Ventus, dia baru berumur 7 tahun sedangkan Roxas sendiri berumur 15 tahun.

"Syukurlah…" Roxas bernafas lega.

Ventus mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Tadi aku kelaparan dan minta makanan padanya, tapi dia hanya marah-marah dan memukuliku…" isak Ventus.

Hati Roxas amat sakit mendengar perkataan adiknya. Dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya dan memeluk adiknya.

"Tenang, Ven…pasti kita bisa menjalani semua ini."

Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan sepotong roti yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan.

"Nih, kakak bawakan sepotong roti..." Roxas memberikan nasi itu pada Ventus.

Ventus menyeka air matanya dan menerimanya dengan kedua tangannya, dia kemudian memakannya dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

**Roxas POV**

Sebelum ibu kami meninggal kami hidup sangat bahagia. Rumah kami selalu terawat dan bersih tidak seperti sekarang ini. Kami tidak pernah memakai pakai kotor dan bertambal-tambal. Tapi setelah ibu meninggal hidup kami berubah drastis, ayah menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain dan jarang pulang kerumah. Kalaupun pulang ayah pasti sudah dalam keadaan mabuk.

Larxene, nama perempuan itu. Setiap hari dia selalu memarahi dan memukuli kami sebab atau tanpa alasan. Aku pun sering disuruh mencari uang berkeliling mengelilingi Twillight town yang ramai ini. Ventus masih terlalu kecil, dia tidak tahu apa-apa sehingga dia hanya diam dirumah. kalaupun kami tidak dapat kami hanya minum air dingin. Tapi jika aku kurang memberikannya uang pasti perempuan itu menyambutku dengan cacian yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil memukuliku kadang-kadang akupun ditendangnya.

Pernah terbenak dalam pikiran Roxas untuk meninggalkan rumah itu, dia tidak kuat dengan siksaan yang dialaminya. Tapi dia teringat dengan pesan ibunya untuk menjaga Ventus sehingga mengurungi niatnya itu. Dia begitu menyayangi adiknya lebih dari siapapun sampai dia rela dimaki di pukul hanya demi hanya demi adiknya itu.

"Enak sekali roti ini, kak. Jarang-jarang sekali kita makan ini." Senyum Ventus sambil melahap roti itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita itu.

"Dimana kakak mendapatkan ini?"

"…" Roxas hanya diam dan menunduk tidak tahu apa yang harus katakan pada adiknya, memikirkan nasib yang dialami tadi siang.

Roti yang dimakan Ventus bukan pemberian dari orang tapi dari hasil jernih payahnya. Dari pagi dia mencari uang dan mendapatkan uang lebih. Uang tersebut diberikan pada Larxene dan sisanya dibelikan untuk membeli roti, sepotong untuknya, sepotong untuk adiknya.

"Ven, ini sudah larut…waktunya untuk tidur." Roxas mengabaikan pertanyaan adiknya.

Ventus menyelesaikan lahapan terakhirnya dan mengikuti Roxas ke tempat tidur

Kedua saudara itu tidur bersama-sama tidur ditempat tidur yang sempit itu. Yang mereka pakai hanya selimut bintang-bintang kusam yang compang-camping. Dengan perut kenyang Ventus pun tertidur yang tertinggal hanyalah wajahnya yang manis dan innocent.

Hujan lebat makin lama makin berkurang, tetapi angin bertiup dengan kencangnya. Roxas hanya menatap langit-langit dan meratapi nasib yang akan dialaminya besok.

**Roxas : Hei, author sialan ! knp lo bikin cerita gue yang sengsara! **

**Ventus : Sengsara sih sengsara tapi gak gitu-gitunya kaliiii…. **

**Author : La~la~la~la~la…. *cuek sambil main kingdom hearts 368/2 days***

**Roxas : *mukul kepala author pake oathkeeper n oblivion***

**Author : (wajah berdarah-darah) Jangan lupa REVIEWWWW….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A….aaaaaaaaaaaakhirnya chapter 2 updateeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**

**Disclaimer : Memang Kingdom Hearts milik Square Enix tapi Cerita ini milikku tapi kalau Kingdom Hearts jadi milikku akan nyuruh Roxas mijit-mijit pinggangku yang pegel … **

**Read and Enjoy**

Chapter 2

**Despair and Hope**

Wanita penyihir begitulah panggilan orang-orang pada Larxene. Malam itu juga diapergi ke sebuah tempat didaerah Station Height. Seperti biasa dia menuju tempat rahasia yaitu "Tempat Penjualan obat-obatan", yang ternyata di sana bukan tempat penjualan obat biasa.

"Kau datang juga, Larxene.." sapa laki-laki berambut pink.

Larxene memalingkan muka pucatnya itu pada orang yang menyapanya itu. Dia menuju duduk dimana banyak orang sedang berkumpul. Disana tampak ada lima orang, ada yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, bermain kartu dengan seriusnya dan juga ada yang sedang mengisap rokok.

Larxene sering bergaul dan berkumpul orang orang-orang itu. 23.00 hujan mulai reda, Larxene segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Woi, Larxene mau kemana lagi?" Tanya laki-laki berambut hitam dengan bekas luka dimukanya.

"Tentu saja pulang !" kesal Larxene

"Ayolah tinggal disini sebentar lagi" Goda laki-laki itu.

"Huh…" Larxene menghiraukan permintaan laki-laki itu.

Setelah meninggalkan tempat itu, dia terlihat sangat riang. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat dan ingin segera memakai barang yang dia bawa. Sesampainya di rumah dia segera bersandar dikursi dan mengisap obat terlarang itu, ternyata membeli obat itu dari hasil jernih payang Roxas.

Pagi-pagi sekali Larxene terbangun, karena suara deringan jam.

"Arrggghhh….jam sialan !" dilemparnya jam itu.

Kepalanya benar-benar masing pusing, dia pun berusaha duduk dekat jendela untuk menenangkan hati. Akantetapi dia merasakan darah naik keatas kepalanya. Kadang-kadang dia membantingkan tangannya ke meja berlaku seperti orang gila.

**Roxas POV**

Pagi itu, aku terbangun mendengar suara benda yang terlempar keras.

_DUK..DUK..DUUK_

"Ng..suara apa itu?" kataku sayup-sayup mendengar suara lain yang berbunyi.

Mataku benar-benar berat rasanya untuk di buka lalu aku menutup mataku kembali. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang yang menarikku dari tempat tidur.

"Dasar anak sial, kau masih tidur? Ayo bangun !"

Aku pun berdiri. Kepalaku masih berasa pusing dan pikiranku belum tenang benar.

*PLAKKK*

Aku merasakan tangan dingin yang mendarat dipipi kiriku.

"Ganti bajumu, cepat !" seru Larxene yang setengah berteriak padaku.

"Kau masih ingin tidur,hah ! Ayo pergi! Jangan berani pulang jika kau tidak membawa uang 500 munny! Kau dengar, DAMN IT!" dia membuka pintu dan mendorongku keluar.

**(_)**

Suara Larxene terdengar amat keras sehingga membangunkan Ventus. Tetapi dia tidak berani membuka matanya. Dia begitu gemetar ketakutan dan bersembunyi di selimut yang kusam itu. Ventus sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian itu, dia masih terlalu kecil belum bisa membantu kakaknya yang tersiksa itu.

Roxas berjalan huyung-huyung, kesadarannya belum 100% pulih. Dia melihat Larxene menutup pintu kembali. Roxas diam-diam kembali, takut jika ibu tirinya memukuli adiknya juga. Dia mendekatkan telinganya kepintu, Roxas bersyukur dia tidak mendengar Ventus menangis.

Hari belum terang benar, tetapi matahari mulai keluar dari peraduannya. Cahaya bintang-bintang sudah mulai pudar. Roxas menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil, tak ada seorangpun disana.

"Kemana sekarang aku pergi?" pikir Roxas dalam hati

"Sial, dimana aku bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu?"

"500 munny !" katanya perlahan-lahan, "Kemana aku bisa mencarinya? Kalau tidak dapat, aku tidak boleh pulang. Kalau pulang, perempuan itu akan memukuliku. Tapi kalau aku tidak cepat pulang, apa jadinya dengan Ven….."

Roxas menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenanglah, Roxas! Hari ini kau harus dapat 500 munny! " Roxas menenenagkan dirinya.

_TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG…_

Enam kali terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi dari Twillight Tower. Roxas amat terkejut, ternyata siang berlalu amat cepat. Roxas mengeluarkan isi sakunya dan di dapatinya hanya 200 munny. Dia bingung dimana dia mendapatkan setengah munny-nya lagi.

Roxas terus berjalan sampai dia ke daerah Tram Common. Dia melihat kereta yang berjalan melaluinya. Tram Common memang surganya para pedagang, disana banyak orang-orang yang berjual maupun berbelanja. Roxas terus memandang sebuah restoran, disana dia melihat keluarga yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Seandainya ibunya masih ada mungkin kami sedang makan disana seperti mereka, pikirnya. Rasa lapar mulai menghantuinya. Roxas hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan terus melanjutkan perjalananya.

Dengan sedih Roxas duduk di tepi sungai, dia terus memandang langit.

" Senangnya jadi orang bebas dan berpergian bisa kemana-mana…" kata Roxas datar.

" Sungguh kamu mau?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tiba-tiba.

**Roxas POV**

"Anda siapa….?" tanyaku bingung.

"The name Axel. Got it memories?"

Laki-laki bernama Axel itu langsung duduk di sebelahku.

"Memang kenapa kamu ingin berpergian?" Tanya Axel dengan wajah tersenyum.

"B-benar tuan..aku mengelilingi negeri ini dan pergi jauh dari sini. Disini tidak ada yang merawatku dan memberiku makan."

"Panggil aku Axel, got it memories?"

"Y-ya…" jawabku canggung.

"Tapi, kenapa tidak ada orang yang memberimu makan? Orang tuamu tidak ada?" Tanya Axel sambil memperhatikan aku.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. Sekarang aku hidup seperti ini…." Jawabku yang agak sedikit malu jika ada orang yang menanyakan tentang diriku.

"Ayahmu dimana?" Tanya Axel dengan suara yang lembut.

"A…a…" aku tidak bisa mengatakan sepatahpun.

"Ayolah jangan malu-malu, ceritakanlah dengan terus terang."

Mendengar perkataannya yang ramah, rasa malu-ku pun hilang. Aku menceritakan semua tentang diriku Ventus, ayah sampai tentang ibu tiriku yang sering memukuliku. Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa Axel juga berasal dari kota ini juga. Dia sering berkelana tidak satu pun negeri yang dia lewatkan, jarang dia pulang kesini. Pulangpun dia hanya mengunjungi kakaknya.

"Aku senang berteman denganmu. Kalau keinginanmu disetujui ayahmu, datanglah mengujungiku, kamu akan diajak mengelilingi negeri ini." Axel menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku membalasnya, tangannya begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Thanks, Axel…"

Axel berjalan meninggalkan tepi sungai yang kami duduki itu. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku benar-benar senang karena Axel memberiku 100 munny dan sekarang uang yang ada di sakuku ada 300 munny. Dengan hati riang aku pun mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Thanks you to everyone who has read and reviewed….**

**Saya sendiri ga bisa ngebandingin antara prolog n chapter 1 tapi yaaaaah….. dah tanggung jadi lanjutt…hehe…awalnya sih pingin Sora yang jadi adik Roxas tapi karena kebanyakan Sora n Roxas bersaudara jadi author ganti deh…**

**Emang dasarnya fic ini sedih banget, saya juga ga tega bikinnya TT_TT *nangis darah :mode on (lebay)***

**Karena fic ini masih awal ceritanya jadi character lainnya masih pada belum muncul ^_^**

**Akhir kata dari saya REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Memang Kingdom Hearts milik Square Enix tapi Cerita ini milikku tapi kalau Kingdom Hearts jadi milikku yaahhh ga apalah hehehe *maunya* … **

**Read and Enjoy**

Chapter 3

**Fallen**

Matahari makin lama makin jauh bersembunyi ke sebelah barat. Burung-burung yang mencari mangsa di laut terbang pulang mencari tempat bermalam . Perahu yang berasal dari para nelayan Twilight Town datang dari laut menuju daratan, kelihatan jauh berserak di muka bumi, seperti burung bersayap putih.

Roxas berdiri sambil menahan dagunya dengan kedua belah tangannya di dinding Station Plaza sambil memandang kereta yang datang maupun pergi dari sana. Kadang-kadang mukanya tersenyum sendiri entah memikirkan apa tapi tak lama kemudian mukanya kembali muram, karena dia teringat adiknya Ventus. Pada saat itu dia seolah-olah dia mendengar suara adiknya sambil terisak-isak, "Onii-chan…jangan tinggalkan aku..kumohon onii-chan…"

Roxas mengingat kembali pesan ibunya, "Roxas, kalau Kaa-san sudah tidak ada, jagalah adikmu, jangan sekali-kali tinggalkan dia !"

Air matanya jatuh berlinang-linang, sambil berkata, "Ven! Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Lampu yang ada sekitar Station Plaza mulai menyala karena hari sudah gelap. Ini waktunya Roxas untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi uangnya belum cukup 200 munny lagi. Karena perutnya amat lapar, ia berjalan lambat menuju Station Height. Dia berharap mendapatkan sisa munny yang dia butuhkan supaya bisa pulang.

Angin bertiup tidak hentinya bercampur dengan gerimis. Roxas mulai menggigil. Pakaiannya yang tipis itu mulai basah. Roxas menemukan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup dan dipinggirnya dia jadikan tempat untuk berlindung. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di bawah ketiaknya, supaya jarinya yang dingin itu menjadi agak hangat. Dia merasa amat lapar sekali, karena semejak pagi dia belum ada yang masuk ke perutnya hanya air dingin.

"Siapa kau?" seseorang menghampiri Roxas dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau disini! Pergi sana! PERGIII! Damn it!"

Dengan hati kesal Roxas pun pergi dari tempat itu. Memang wajar jika ada orang berkata seperti itu, sebab pakaian Roxas yang jelek tambah mukanya yang kotor dipenuh debu. Lalu dia duduk membungkuk menahan dagu dengan lututnya.

Roxas menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya yang bercucur dan mengalir melewati pipinya yang kurus itu, sedikit demi sedikit air matanya itu jatuh kelututnya.

"Kaa-san, mengapa kaa-san meninggalkan kami? Bawalah kami bersama-sama. Kami sudah tidak kuat dengan penderitaan ini."

"_Jangan berani pulang jika kau tidak membawa uang 500 munny!" _ Itulah kata-kata terakhir Larxene yang ucapkkan padanya. Setiap mengingat kata itu keluar keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-porinya sambil menelan ludah di kerongkongannya yang kering itu.

Tapi sekarang yang dia peroleh hanya 300 munny. 200 munny lagi. Kemana dia akan cari? Hari sudah malam, jalan-jalan pun sudah terlihat sepi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Tram Common. Semoga saja disana aku beruntung." pikir Roxas.

Tetapi sesampainya disana Roxas tidak mendapat apa-apa. Kemudian dia berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah. Bukannya dia ingin mengantar 300 munny untuk Larxene tapi dia amat rindu pada adiknya, yang dia sayangi.

Roxas sampai di depan sebuah restoran. Di restoran itu banyak sekali orang yang sedang berkumpul. Ada yang sedang mengobrol di kelilingi meja, yang terdapat gelas-gelas dan wine beserta kue-kue yang kelihatannya enak. Ada juga seorang laki-laki dengan rambut dirty blonde-nya sedang asyik memainkan gitar sambil menyanyikan lagu dengan merdunya bagaikan suara seorang penyanyi. Sering sekali terdengar suara tepuk tangan jika dia berhenti menyanyi.

Mata Roxas tidak mau lepas dari pemandangan dalam restoran itu. Beberapa kali dia menelan air liurnya ketika melihat orang-orang mengangkat cangkir yang berisi susu coklat, dan melihat orang makan kue dan biskuit. Roxas lupa akan tujuan ia datang kesana.

**Roxas POV**

Ketika aku asyik melihat pemandang yang ada di restoran itu, tiba-tiba datang seorang anak yang menghampiriku. Umur anak itu kelihatnya seumuran denganku. Ketika anak itu mendekatiku terlihat jika wajahnya mirip denganku dan rambutnya yang spike dan terkesan acak-acakannya pun mirip denganku, tapi membedakan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat.

"Kau melihat apa disini?" Tanya anak itu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Aku sungguh terkejut ketika anak itu bertanya padaku. Aku jarang disapa orang di tengah jalan, bahkan aku juga berteman dengan anak-anak yang seumuran denganku.

"Apa yang kau lihat-lihat?" tanya anak itu lagi, sebab aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sudah berapa munny yang kau dapat?"

"…."

"Tidak perlu kau sembunyikan," kata anak itu lagi. "Jika kau hanya berdiri saja, kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Lihat, aku sudah dapat 650 munny."

Anak itu membukakan tangan dan menunjukkan uangnya padaku.

"Aku mendapatnya tidak seperti kamu yang hanya bisa diam berdiri. Lihat! Aku baru keluar dari rumah sudah mendapatkan 650 munny. Nanti kalau orang-orang keluar dari restoran itu, tentu aku dapat lebih banyak." Kata anak itu dengan semangat.

"Mencari uang itu harus lebih pintar. Aku katakan orang tuaku sudah mati atau sakit parah. Apa salahnya jika bohong asal dapat uang."

Tak lama kemudian kami melihat seseorang yang keluar dari restoran itu. Dengan cepat anak itu mengejar orang itu, dengan wajah memelas dan suara yang terisak-isak, anak itu berkata, "Tuan, tolong saya! Ibuku sakit keras, ayahku sudah meninggal. Tolong tuan, jika tidak kami akan mati kelaparan…"

Di kejauhan aku melihat orang itu memberi 150 munny pada anak itu, mungkin orang itu merasa iba mendengar perkataan anak itu. Aku heran dan ragu memikirkan anak itu, dia pintar sekali berbohong. Muka anak itu tidak berubah maupun suaranya pun tidak gemetaran bahwa anak itu sedang berbohong. Aku ingin seperti anak itu tapi aku tidak bisa. Bukannya aku tidak mampu berbohong tapi sejak kecil dibesarkan dengan baik-baik bahkan ibuku pun tidak mengajarkan aku untuk berbohong.

**(_)**

"Lelahnya…" kata Roxas sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke rumput di tepi jalan.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya anak itu dengan suara kasihan, karena dengan melihatku saja dia tahu kalau dia sedang kelaparan.

"Kamu lapar, kan? Nih…" Anak itu memberikan aku roti yang masih utuh.

"Tapi, kamu…"

"Makanlah semuanya, aku tidak lapar kok"

Kemudian anak itu bertanya, "Apa semua munny yang kamu dapat, kamu bawa pulang ke rumah? Kamu bodoh. Lihatlah aku, munny yang aku dapat, aku bawa pulang separuhnya. Selebihnya ku belikan makanan atau kusimpan sendiri. Kamu benar-benar bodoh, jika kamu tidak melakukannya."

"Apa kamu tidak dipukuli jika kamu pulang ke rumah?" kata Roxas yang agak sedikit segar sehingga dia sanggup berbicara lagi.

"Tentu saja kalau ketahuan, tapi orang tuaku tidak pernah tahu. Lagipula kalau aku tidak mau pulang, aku cari saja tempat untuk tidur di luar " jawab anak itu dengan semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong ibumu sudah meninggal?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sudah hampir dua tahun."

"Kamu tinggal sama siapa?"

"Aku tinggal bersama a…yah."

"Apa dia yang menyuruhmu mencari uang?"

"Bukan, tapi Larxene."

"Siapa itu Larxene?"

"Ibu tiriku. Perempuan itu sangat kejam dan jahat sekali. Dia tidak punya rasa kasihan. Tadi pagi aku diusir, dan disuruh mencari uang. Kalau aku tidak dapat 500 munny, aku tidak boleh pulang."

"Terus, sekarang kamu belum dapat 500 munny?"

" Belum.." jawab Roxas sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Karena itu aku tidak berani pulang ke rumah. Berbeda denganmu, aku tidak sepintar dirimu."  
"Bukan kamu tidak pintar tapi kau penakut!" kata anak itu.

Tiba-tiba anak itu langsung berdiri setelah melihat orang-orang keluar dari restoran itu dan menghampirinya, "Tuan, tolong saya! Ibuku sakit keras, ayahku sudah meninggal. Tolong tuan, jika tidak kami akan mati kelaparan…"

Roxas mendengar suara anak itu seperti orang menangis , kata-katanya keluar dari mulutnya terdengar lancar.

Roxas berdiri dan meninggalkannya. Dia tetap memilih mengelilingi setiap jalan di Tram Common, dia berpikir mungkin dia akan beruntung. Sampai-sampai dia menyusuri lorong-lorong yang amat kotor dan gelap.

Dinginnya bukan main, angin berhembus dari belakang tapi dia tetap berjalan. Setelah keluar dari lorong itu, Roxas tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi hujan deras dan kelihatanya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu sebentar. Dia berjalan seolah-olah tidak punya tujuan, makin lama langkah makin lambat. Kepalanya terasa berat dan perutnya lapar. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kembali kata-kata anak itu, _"Kau penakut!"_

"Uhhh…aku tidak kuat lagi…"keluh Roxas sambil menyadar pada pintu toko di tepi jalan itu. Ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang terus mengalir melalui pipinya yang pucat dan dingin itu.

Kemudian dia teringat Ventus adiknya, yang tidur di rumah seorang diri. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin ia sekarang sedang di pukul oleh Larxene, wanita penyihir itu.

Ketika Roxas hendak pulang, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kakinya kaku dan tidak bertenaga, kepalanya berat dan pusing, pandangannya berubah-ubah….kemudian Roxas terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

**Thanks you to everyone who has read and reviewed….**

**A.N: Akhirnya saya update juga…hehe…maaf sebesar-besar karena udah 2 bulan ga update dan menghilang tanpa jejak dari FFn ini karena saking sibuknya jadi ga sempet dibikin lagi dan di publish.**

**Bagi yang mengharapkan Yaoi atau Sho-ai…maaf akan sedikit kecewa jika cerita ini lebih mengutamakan family tambah saya belum terbiasa Yaoi atau Sho-ai tapi saya seneng baca . Bagi yang fans Axel, dia bakal nongol lagi. Sesuai judulnya cerita ini lebih menceritakan kehidupan Roxas. Sebenarnya sih saya (fans Roxas) ga tega Roxas di bikin menderita ya gimana apa daya saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagi fans Sora gomen namanya ga disebutin,supaya lebih dramatis XD dia juga dibikin nakal dan suka bo'ong ^^.**

**Akhir kata dari saya REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ! **


End file.
